Further Instructions
| num_temp = 3 | ep_num = 03 | dias = 69 | emision = 18 de octubre de 2006 | duracion = 42:02 | españa = Instrucciones adicionales | latinoamerica = Instrucciones | flashback = Locke | escritor = Carlton Cuse & Elizabeth Sarnoff | director = Stephen Williams | invespeciales = Ian Somerhalder - Boone Carlyle | invitados = Chris Mulkey - Mike Virginia Morris - Jan Justin Chatwin - Eddie | costars = Joel Himelhoch - Sheriff Williams Dion Donahue - Kim }} es el tercer episodio de la tercera temporada de Lost y 52 de toda la serie. Los destinos de Locke, Eko y Desmond son revelados, mientras que Hurley llega de vuelta al campamento para explicar a sus amigos su experiencia con los Otros. Argumento Anteriormente en Lost * Jack y Locke hablan en la jungla. Locke dice que todos ellos fueron traídos a la Isla por una razón. Es el destino. * Eko y John ven el vídeo de orientación de La Perla. En el se observa que las demás estaciones, incluyendo El Cisne, están siendo parte de un experimento psicológico. Locke se enfada demasiado. * Locke insiste al Sr. Eko que deje de presionar el botón para ser libre. * Luego, Locke va hacía Desmond, y le dice todo sobre el experimento psicológico. Deciden que mañana verán que pasa si no se oprime el botón. * Desmond provoca un incidente Lockdown en El Cisne dejando afuera a Eko. Desmond pregunta por qué Eko lleva un palo con inscripciones. Locke le dice que es cura. * Desmond se da cuenta que Locke está equivocado, pero John rompe la computadora, dejando solo la última salida a todo eso. * El contador llega a 0, y todo el lugar comienza a vibrar y a atraer cosas metálicas. Desmond se ve obligado a usar la llave de seguridad. ''Flashback'' . ]] Tras su dolorosa ruptura con Helen, Locke empezó a trabajar en una comunidad rural cerca del condado de Humboldt, California. Tras recoger a un autoestopista que busca trabajo, Eddie, durante una tormenta, un Sheriff local hace parar la camioneta de Locke y le exige ver su licencia y su documentación. Locke lleva armas en la camioneta. Cuando Locke le enseña los papeles, el Sheriff informa a Locke que podría detenerle por llevar un autoestopista. De repente Eddie interviene, diciendo que Locke es su tío. Al llegar a la comunidad, Locke saluda a todos. Luego le enseña a Eddie su cabaña de sudación, donde los "miembros de la familia" pueden descubrir qué deben hacer con sus vidas, y saber si son cazadores o granjeros. Eddie le pregunta a Locke cuál de los dos es, a lo que Locke simplemente sonríe. En la comida, Locke presenta a Eddie a Mike y Jan, los líderes de la comunidad, y explica que Eddie ha estado buscando trabajo. Locke bendice la mesa, y agradece al Señor por ayudarle a dejar de enfadarse y a encontrar una verdadera familia. Eddie le da las gracias. Después de llevar 6 semanas en la comunidad, Eddie le pregunta a Locke sobre su padre, pero según este no hay mucho que contar. Luego le pregunta a Locke sobre el invernadero al que nunca le dejan entrar. Opina que hay demasiados secretos en esta «familia». Cuando Eddie observa varios sacos grandes de fertilizante llevados al invernadero, dice saber qué está ocurriendo, y que quiere involucrarse hasta el fondo en lo que estén planeando volar por los aires. Locke se ríe al oir esto. Locke le confirma que les hablará a Mike y Jan sobre esto, y que tratará de conseguirle una visita al invernadero. En el invernadero, que parece ser donde la comunidad cultiva marihuana, Mike y Jan están contando el dinero y planeando irse de allí. Cuando Locke les pregunta qué ha pasado, los dos amables líderes muestran su lado oscuro, revelando a Locke la verdad que acaban descubrir: Eddie es en realidad un policía encubierto, que ha estado recogiendo pruebas para la policía durante las últimas 6 semanas. Locke insiste que como Eddie nunca ha entrado en el invernadero, aún no es demasiado tarde, y que aún puede mantener a la familia unida. Con miedo de perder a su nueva familia, John lleva a Eddie a cazar, con la idea de matarlo para "arreglar el problema." Eddie le revela que la policía escogió a Locke porque no llevaba mucho en la comunidad y porque no tenía un historial delictivo. Cuando Locke está a punto de disparar a Eddie, este intenta calmarlo, diciendo que Locke no es un asesino, que es un granjero. Locke le corrige, diciendo que es cazador. Locke no puede apretar el gatillo, y Eddie se aleja. En la Isla Un plano del ojo de Locke, luego un plano de las copas de los árboles (que recuerda mucho a ). Locke ve a un desnudo Desmond corriendo por la selva, y se levanta, mirando alrededor. Casi es golpeado en la cabeza por el palo de Eko, que cae de uno de los árboles. Entonces regresa al campamento. Durante todo este tiempo, Locke ha estado mudo y se tiene que comunicar con Charlie primero con mímica, y luego usando un bolígrafo y una libreta. Dice que necesita hablar con la Isla. Construye una cabaña de sudación, en mitad de la iglesia de Eko y Charlie, y antes de entrar, crea un ungüento. Charlie se queda haciendo guardia, pero sin poder entrar. Dentro de la cabaña, y tras tomarse su droga, Locke se sienta y espera, hasta que Boone aparece sentado junto a él. Locke, en este punto, no puede hablar, pero sus labios dicen «Lo siento» a Boone. Boone le perdona diciendo que fue un sacrificio que La Isla exigió y que John podrá volver a hablar cuando tenga algo que valga la pena decir. Boone le cuenta que está ahí para ayudar a Locke a volver a encontrar su camino, y volver a reunir a la familia. Después de decirle que tiene algo que enseñarle, Locke intenta levantarse pero no puede. Boone dice: «Vas a necesitar eso», señalando la silla de ruedas de Locke, que ha aparecido de pronto en el suelo. señalando a la posible persona que tiene que salvar.]] , Claire y Aaron como una familia en la visión de Locke. ]] Boone lleva a Locke, que está sentado en su silla de ruedas, por el aeropuerto, diciendo que alguien de ese aeropuerto necesita su ayuda. Charlie, Claire y Aaron están «bien, de momento», y aparecen en la visión como una familia feliz. Luego ve a Jin y Sun discutiendo, pero Boone dice que Sayid puede ocuparse. Hurley está detrás del mostrador de facturación, tecleando los Números en un ordenador. Desmond aparece como un piloto acompañado de tres atractivas azafatas, a lo que Boone responde que «él se está ayudando a sí mismo». y Locke en el aeropuerto. ]] Kate y Sawyer están esperando en la cola de los detectores de metales, mientras Jack está delante siendo escaneado (el detector emite el pitido del contador de la Escotilla) por Ben. Boone dice que Locke «no puede ayudarlos, al menos no todavía». Boone dice: «Primero deberás arreglar lo que has hecho». Locke se ve mirando hacia la cima de una escalera mecánica, se arrastra por las escaleras y al llegar arriba se encuentra el palo de Eko, cubierto de sangre. Locke levanta la mirada y ve a Boone, tan cubierto de sangre como en el sueño de Deus Ex Machina, diciendo «arréglalo John, le han atrapado, no te queda mucho tiempo». John despierta en su cabaña de sudación, y cuando está a punto de salir es sobresaltado por el flash de un oso polar saliendo de entre las llamas. John salta de la tienda y ve a Charlie mirándole inquisitivo. Locke explica que va a «salvar la vida del Sr. Eko». se topa con un cuchillo al regresar. ]] Locke recluta la ayuda de Charlie, y los dos parten en busca de Eko. Durante su viaje, encuentran la cruz de Eko, y varias señales en el suelo de que Eko ha sido arrastrado por un oso polar: Sawyer sólo mató a uno. Locke dice a Charlie que se vaya, ya que «les ocurren cosas malas a los que están cerca de mí». Aun así Charlie sigue con él. Por el camino, descubren que La Escotilla ha implosionado, dejando un enorme agujero en el suelo. Locke, Eko y Desmond, sin embargo, parece que fueron arrojados fuera de ella por una fuerza misteriosa. También encuentran un jabalí muerto y pelo de oso polar. Momentos después, oyen unos gruñidos. Empiezan a huir, y se detienen cuando Locke oye agitación en los arbustos. Como precaución, lanza un cuchillo, y por poco le da a Hurley, que estaba sujetando su cantimplora. Paralizado, Hurley murmura: «Tío...». Hurley explica a Locke y Charlie lo que ocurrió cuando encontraron a los Otros, cómo se llevaron a Jack, Kate y Sawyer, y cómo le liberaron a él para decir a los demás supervivientes lo que había pasado, y que "el tío que encerramos en la escotilla" es el líder. Locke le ordena que haga lo que los Otros le dijeron que hiciese, mientras él va a salvar a Eko. Charlie le advierte del oso polar. y Locke sacando a con Eko de la cueva del oso polar. ]] Mientras avanzan, ven más pelo, y Charlie se asusta, afirmando que el oso polar es el Einstein de la comunidad osezna. Descubren que Eko fue arrastrado a una cueva por un oso polar. Locke entra en ella, armado con un espray de laca para el pelo y una antorcha. En la cueva, encuentra un camión amarillo de juguete y un esqueleto con el emblema de La Perla en sus ropas. Entonces encuentra a Eko, que yace en el suelo, sangrando profusamente. A continuación, el oso polar ataca, tratando de arrastrar a Eko más hacia el interior de la cueva. Locke usa el spray y la antorcha como lanzallamas, y le quema los ojos al oso. Eko queda libre, y Locke le lleva fuera de la cueva. encuentra a Hurley. ]] Mientras Hurley está caminando de vuelta al campamento, se topa con un desnudo Desmond, que emerge de los arbustos. Hurley saca una camiseta sin cuello de su mochila, mientras Desmond le explica que se despertó desnudo en la selva, tras la implosión. Le cuenta a Hurley sobre la llave del mecanismo de emergencia, y Hurley le pregunta si girar esa llave fue lo que provocó ese "ruido ensordecedor" y "que el cielo se volviera violeta;" Desmond replica que debió perderse esa parte. Hurley le cuenta que toda la Isla tembló, y que Jack, Kate y Sawyer también lo vieron justo antes de que les pusieran sacos en la cabeza. Desmond trata de calmarle, diciendo que Locke planea rescatarles, tal como dijo en su discurso. Cuando Hurley, confundido, dice que Locke sólo dijo que iba a ir tras Eko y el oso polar, Desmond se disculpa, diciendo que está un poco conmocionado. Mientras Charlie se va traer un poco de agua a un inconsicente Eko, Locke le pide disculpas, diciendo que fue culpa suya, que debió dejar que Eko siguiera pulsando el botón, y que por su culpa, sus amigos ahora estaban cautivos. Eko despierta súbitamente, diciendo a Locke que aún puede protegerlos, y que acabará encontrándoles. Después de todo, es un cazador. Al momento siguiente, con Charlie regresando, Eko sigue estando inconsciente. y Claire en el campamento.]] Al llegar a la playa, un grupo de supervivientes exige más información acerca de Jack y Eko. Hurley le cuenta a una superviviente llamada Nikki que Jack no va a volver, porque ellos le tienen. Locke toma control del grupo, explicando que "ellos" son los Otros. Mientras Claire comienza a preguntar por Sun, Jin y Sayid, Locke dice que encontrará a sus amigos -- no sabe cómo, pero lo hará. Le pide a Nikki, Claire y a otro superviviente llamado Paulo que cuiden de Eko. Charlie se aleja, diciendo que ha sido un bien discurso. Hurley comenta que durante un segundo ha tenido un déjà vu, luego mira a Desmond, de pie en la playa, tirando piedras al mar. Curiosidades Generales * Uno de los esqueletos en la cueva del oso polar tiene una camiseta de La Perla. * La frase de Charlie a Locke «No has llamado, no has escrito...» es nos recuerda a la que Charlie le dice a Eko durante . * El color de los ojos de Eddie cambia. Al comienzo del episodio son azules, y al final son marrones. * Al principio, cuando Locke entra con Eddie en la camioneta a la comunidad, no vemos a Eddie en el vehículo (Puede que Eddie sea tapado por el reflejo de un árbol en el cristal del coche). Después, cuando Locke detiene la camioneta, Eddie aparece bajando de ella. * La sala de la computadora de El Cisne se ve completamente destruida. Una escena la muestra totalmente implosionada: todo lo que queda en un gran cráter, y posiblemente haya metal fundido al fondo. * El número de Eddie de empleado del Departamento del Sheriff del Condado de Humboldt es 84023. * Cuando Locke está preparando el alucinógeno antes de entrar a la tienda, Charlie hace una referencia a una película (y novela) de 1980, Altered Changes, en la que el personaje principal experimenta con peyote y una cámara de agua, y empieza a involucionar a un primate. * Cuando Eddie es presentado a la comunidad lleva puesta una camiseta de Geronimo Jackson. ** Geronimo Jackson es mencionado varias veces durante The Lost Experience, especialmente en los podcasts de DJ Dan. ** Hubo un vinilo de Geronimo Jackson en El Cisne antes de la implosión. * Charlie dice que ha oído que los árboles son buenos habladores. Esto puede ser una referencia al papel de Dominic Monaghan en "El Señor de los Anillos", donde su personaje pasa una buena parte del tiempo hablando con Ents (árboles "pastores de árboles" en la novela de Tolkien). * Fuera de la caverna del oso, Charlie le dice a Locke: «No me digas lo que no puedo hacer», frase frecuente en la serie. * Eddie le dice a Locke que no le va a disparar. Esto nos recuerda lo que Colleen le dice a Sun durante . Aquí, sin embargo, parece que Locke no le dispara a Eddie como sí hizo Sun con Colleen. * El bastón del Sr. Eko dice: «Alza tus ojos y mira al norte» (Lift up your eyes and look north), "4:8:15:16" y "Rom 6:12". ** Rom 6:12 se refiere al pasaje bíblico de Romanos capítulo 6, versículo 12, que dice "No dejen que el pecado siga reinando en su cuerpo mortal, para que no obedezcan sus deseos". Notas de producción * Juliet no aparece en este episodio. * Estaba previsto que este episodio se emitiera como segundo de la tercera temporada, pero fue cambiado de orden con The Glass Ballerina por desconocidas razones. * Esta iba a ser la primera aparición de Rodrigo Santoro y Kiele Sanchez como los supervivientes Paulo y Nikki. La sinopsis inicial del episodio decía "Claire se impresiona al encontrar a Nikki y Paulo haciendo el amor en la tienda de Jack", pero esto finalmente no se vió en el episodio. Se eliminó esa escena, que sirvió de extras en los DVD de la tercera temporada. Escena eliminada *Hubo una escena eliminada del flashback de Locke en la que, tras su confrontación con Eddie en el bosque, Locke regresaba a la comunidad para presenciar la operación final de la policía. Mike, Jan y los demás miembros eran arrestados. Mientras Locke lo contempla todo desde el límite del bosque, Eddie mira hacia él, pero no queda claro si le ve. Locke da la vuelta y escapa hacia el bosque. :*Esta escena es presentada íntegramente en el apartado Flashbacks de los extras de Lost: la tercera temporada completa (DVD). Gazapos y errores de continuidad * Locke va al campamento de la playa y le enseña a Charlie una nota que dice: «Necesito que montes guardia». Luego, en la cabaña de sudación, Locke coge la misma libreta y le enseña a Charlie supuestamente la misma página. La letra es diferente y "guardia" está mal escrito. *El corte de pelo de Claire es notoriamente distinto que el final de la segunda temporada. *Cuando a John le cae el "Palo de Eko" encima, John no tiene ninguna mochila puesta, pero cuando lo recoge y lo mira se le puede ver las tiras de la mochila en los hombros. Referencias culturales * British Broadcasting Corporation. más habitualmente abreviado en forma de sigla, BBC: Cadena de la que Charlie menciona ver documentales de naturaleza. * El señor de los Anillos: Charlie dice que los árboles son grandes conversadores. Este es un guiño a Dominic Monaghan, su papel en esta película, cuando su personaje pasa tiempo hablando con árboles, grandes pero con sentimientos. * Vison Quest: es un rito de paso en algunas culturas indígenas americanas. Puede ser una parte del chamanismo, más exactamente, el aprendizaje y el proceso de iniciación del aprendiz para lograr la capacidad para convertirse en chamán. El chamanismo se refiere a una serie de creencias y prácticas tradicionales relacionados con la comunicación con el mundo de los espíritus. * The Incredible Hulk: Hurley pregunta a Desmond si va a convertirse en Hulk, ya que participó en la implosión de la escotilla y y eso puede originar efectos en él. Hulk es un personaje de cómics Marvel que fue creado por Stan Lee en 1963. * I Feel Like Going Home: Cuando Locke está conduciendo, esta canción suena. Aunque este tema fue grabado por Muddy Waters, la versión que suena es de Corey Harris. Preguntas sin respuesta *¿Quiénes son los esqueletos en la cueva del oso polar? *¿De dónde salió el camión de juguete? *¿Cómo escaparon Locke, Eko y Desmond de la implosión de la Escotilla? *¿Por qué Locke se quedó temporalmente mudo? Enlaces externos * Nota de prensa *Fotografías promocionales Category:Centrados en Locke